


I Am Who I am

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Modern Day, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler comes out.





	I Am Who I am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/gifts).



> So I guess this is my way of finally being able to admit that I identify as they/them? This is based on a true experience. But honestly I would not have been able to gather enough courage to share this with everyone without Edy. They are a wonderful being and I love them with all my heart. Thank you for being there for me. <3

“Josh, I have to tell you something.”

The two are deep in a game of Mariokart when Tyler finally musters up the courage to get his secret off his chest. Josh races over the finish line, Tyler just on his coattails, and as the statistics flash on the screen, Josh turns towards his boyfriend with his full undivided attention.

They had been dating for four years now, and after careful thought, Tyler finally felt ready. He knew Josh would be supportive. He always was.

“What’s up? You upset that I keep winning?” He grins smugly, which gets Tyler to flash a smile of his own.

“You’re just lucky I’m letting you win.”

He laughs. “I am lucky. Now what’s up?” Josh reaches out to touch Tyler’s knee; he is here. Tyler takes a deep breath.

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot lately, but I’ve thought about it for quite some time as well. I just needed time to get everything sorted.”

A nod. “I understand. You can trust me, you know that?”

“Of course I do!” Tyler smiles again and runs his sweaty palms over his jeans. “It’s just, the first step is admitting it to myself.”

“Okay, then. I’m all ears.”

He takes another deep breath. Even though he knows Josh will understand, it’s saying it out loud that will make it official, and that’s scary to him. “My whole life, I was raised knowing that we were souls put into bodies from God and stuff. That we came down here from heaven and we have to be good people to return. But Josh, what if that isn’t true?”

Josh shrugs. “Then it isn’t true. Does that  bother you?”

“Our bodies aren’t anything more than flesh and bone. It’s our souls, our brains, that control who we are. So who’s to say that our souls aren’t recycled into different vessels?”

He blinks. “Like reincarnation?”

“Exactly. Like, my soul is me. I am my soul. My soul could be put into any vessel and it will still be me. And when I think about that, it makes me think about how society assigns literally everything a gender. Names are gendered. Clothes are gendered. Fucking colors are gendered. And I think that’s so stupid. Like, why does it matter? My mom always is yelling at me for buying leggings or basically just anything from the women’s section, but why does it matter? If it fits me, and I like it, why does it matter? I really don’t get why everything has to be gendered. I think it’s stupid.”

“It is stupid,” Josh agrees.

“Like, I don’t think it ultimately matters if I’m a boy or a girl or even a fucking cat for that matter. Either way, I’m still Tyler Joseph. It’s my soul that makes me Tyler. So i guess what I’m trying to say is I want to be identified as they and them pronouns, if that makes sense.”

Josh smiles softly. “Of course, Tyler. I love you for you. Not for what you identify as.You’ll always be Tyler to me.”

His smile is practically to his ears. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too! And you know I always will. I am here for you, Ty. Through thick and thin.”

Tyler leans over to kiss Josh’s cheek and pulls him into a hug. “I think I might actually cry.”

“Me too, honestly. Can we cry together?”

Tyler laughs. “Please.” After a couple sniffs, he wipes away his tears and picks up his Nintendo 64 controller. “Wanna finish the game?”

Josh cheers. “It’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you edy and company for everything. You mean so much to me.


End file.
